Too Far
by suckers love
Summary: AU. Miracles don't usually come easy for one Shuichi Shindou, but thanks to a wrinkly piece of paper, maybe this one will. YukiShuichi, HiroShuichi and maybe more pairings later on! Read and Review please.
1. Track 1

**Title: Too Far  
Rating: pg-13. The rating may or may not go up.  
Warnings: Adult themes, angst. OOCness too.  
Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi. A little bit of Hiroshi/Shuichi. Implied Shuichi/OCs.**

**Summary: Sometimes, you can't have what you want. And it hurts just a bit more than you'd like. Sometimes, you have to follow what you want to get it. And maybe, if you're lucky, confidence and – or intrigue will help you along the way.**

**Track 1**

"Absolutely not. You're not going out there tonight in your condition. You're going to stay right here where you can rest up and that's that," Hiroshi Nakano ordered.

"B-b-but, Hiro… We need the money! Or the deal's off!" Shuichi Shindou, his roommate, weakly protested. "The rent for the studio's due and we barely have half of it!"

"Then I'll get it," the redhead whirled around to reach for his leather jacket, but a stubborn hand stopped him.

"No! I won't have it! We can't risk you getting caught again!" his best friend nearly cried. The young man stood up, trembling body and all.

"It's not all about whether you'll have it or not. I'm sorry. But, I'd much rather get caught than have you raped by some sadistic asshole again! Please Shuichi, for my sake?" he fell to his knees now, begging. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes, as they'd already fallen out of his friend's.

Shuichi shook his head dogmatically. "I won't stay, but I'll meet you half way. The gun's coming with me. My final offer. Take it or leave it." The pink haired teen stood his ground firmly. Hiro knew he had no choice but to agree.

"Just… be careful, okay?" he retrieved his childhood friend's jacket and received a hug before Shuichi headed out the door of their penthouse apartment. "I love you," Nakano whispered softly.

If only he could say that while Shu-chan was still there to hear him. Psh. Like that'd happen. He had a better chance of winning the lottery. Who ever would say that dreaming doesn't hurt must be out of their minds.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I know the chapter was really really short, but it's the only way I could come up with a decent ending. I promise the chapters will be longer if there are wishes for me to continue this. Reviews do help, if you please. And I'll try to update sooner. Getting hits isn't much encouragement because I don't know what you're thinking of what I wrote. Thank you for reading. And pleaseeeeee do review. Until next time! (if there is one at all…)**

**- checkmarks.**


	2. Track 2

A/N: Umm. Hullo. Thanks to those that reviewed: Mac, Shady, Infinity Ryen, Reese, and Elfish. :) M'a little sad I got **67** hits and **6** reviews. :( Reviews make people feel special and hits don't. Not for me, at least… Well um. Yeah. I'll stop… for now. Onto the next track which I am writing off the top of my head!

**Track 2**

Shuichi was waiting around his usual spot writing lyrics while waiting for business to come along. He'd gotten a few offers that night, but he didn't go with drunken fat men. It sounded a bit snobby of him, but hey. It was one way of protection. Drunken men were usually violent and he didn't want to have to pull out the gun.

Suddenly, his lyrics flew out of his hand and off in the wind. An tall, slim shadow bent down to pick them up.

"I think you may have dropped this," a friendly blonde handed them back to him. "And by the looks of it, I don't think you'd want to lose those words. I rather like them."

He accepted his lyrics back, standing on his toes to give the man a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I appreciate your kind words." The savior of his lyrics waved him off, blushing lightly.

The pink haired teen waved back as his first fan walked off, smiling happily. He went back to writing his lyrics until they were blown off by the wind once more. This was getting slightly aggravating.

Twenty-three year old ex-novelist, Eiri Yuki was looking for some company to stay with him for the night after closing his horribly busy bar. Usually, he wasn't one to kick out customers, but shit. It wasn't normal that fat, hairy, violent alcoholics would walk in and start hitting on his fairly aristocratic regulars.

After all these years, it seemed that Eiri Yuki had a _heart_. Maybe all those annoying phone calls from his one-night stands helped. Besides, it wasn't as if he needed the money, so it didn't really matter anyway.

Oddly enough and quite randomly as well, a slightly wrinkled piece of paper flew into his face. He roughly yanked the paper off of his form, holding it out to read what it said. Ugh. Horrid. Eiri may have been a bit rusty with his words since he quit writing, but fuck. This stuff was terrible. He felt eyes on him, giant violet ones, rather beautiful really.

"Hey, y'wanna give that back?" Shuichi asked bluntly. What'd the blonde guy have to go read it for? There was something called _privacy_ and he'd rather that not be violated. "I kind of need that."

Yuki followed the voice that came with the eyes to a effeminate young man with a shapely body and strange pink hair. He could probably pass off as a young lady who hadn't hit puberty quite yet. The boy wasn't really dressed like a 'normal' Japanese boy though, but then again, a 'normal' boy wouldn't be out this late.

He was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a tight red midriff shirt and a black trench coat. Whoa. Prostitute. He definitely didn't have the sleazy attitude of the regular ones. "Now what would you need this back for? It's utter crap. Don't you have school tomorrow or something? And… you might want to change your clothes too."

"I need it back because I'm making something of it. And what the fuck do you care? I'm not student. I'm a fucking hooker, alright? Are you happy to hear that?" Shuichi Shindou's good mood from the other blonde went away as quick as it came. He walked up and snatched his paper out of the man's hands harshly, anger taking over the innocent violet of his eyes.

Eiri didn't know what to say. Half of him wanted to start yelling at the boy, half of him wanted to ravish him into the brick building he'd been leaning on. He wouldn't fumble for words though, so he spoke without thinking, "I care because it hit me in the face, baka. And no, I'm not happy to hear you're a prostitute. What's a kid like you doing that for anyway?"

"What I whore myself out for is none of your business. So if you're not going to pay me for sex, fuck off and go home," the normally genki pink-haired teen spat out bitterly. Why'd this guy have to prod into his life anyway? It wasn't as if he really cared.

"I'm not going home or paying you for sex, but I'll pay you for something else," Yuki offered before he knew it. He didn't immediately regret it though. And he could probably get a few kisses out of it too.

Shuichi looked at the man scandalously. Never had he been asked to do anything else besides have sex. It wasn't that he minded being asked to do something else, he just wasn't used to it. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked curiously and then he added for good measure, "I don't come cheap."

"Before I tell you that much and how much you're getting paid, tell me your name," Eiri requested.

"You first. You're the one propositioning me," Shuichi demanded.

"Eiri Yuki. I don't give out autographs," he stated bluntly.

"Don't think so much of yourself. I wasn't going to ask for one from someone I've never heard of. Shuichi Shindou." The blonde was partially annoyed by the pink baka's attitude and half liking him.

"Sing at my bar tomorrow night at 7. My regulars want entertainment. It's karaoke, so you don't need your own lyrics. I'll pay you 45,000 yen (A bit more than $400) and 10,000 more if you come with a friend (roughly $90). Oh yeah… and tips people are going to throw at you," Yuki proposed.

Shuichi nearly fainted. "You're kidding me, right?"

The blonde shook his head. "I don't kid about business."

Shindou-san sent him a half-assed grin. "Well then. How long do you want me on stage for?"

"An hour. No more, no less." Eiri Yuki couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was. Besides, a more popular band would cost loads more. He'd be bringing in more money than he was paying the kid anyway. The best part was that he'd get to see the sexy young man on stage, sweaty and passionate.

"Deal." Shuichi sealed it with a kiss. He walked off seductively, but not before winking at his new business partner. The boy ran back to his and Hiro's penthouse as fast as he could.

Hiro was starting to get worried about his best friend. He certainly couldn't fall asleep while Shuichi was out … selling himself to someone. No, he was much too worried for that.

Goddamnit. It was nearly four in the morning. At least he wouldn't have to get up for a regular job the next morning. That didn't matter as much as Shuichi did. He didn't know what in the world he'd do if something happened to his love.

"HIRO!" Speak of the devil. His pink-haired baka of a best friend was pounding at the door. "LET ME IN! I have news!" The banging continued. The people downstairs would be all pissed off, but who the fuck cared. He was relieved.

The sexy redhead opened up the door, only to be tackled to the hard wooden by his best friend. "Well, get off me and tell me what you were pounding on the door for!" Hiroshi teased, grinning and blushing at the same time.

"We've just got a gig!"

**To be continued…**

**WAHOOOOO! TRACK 2 IS DONE! Odd bit of a cliffy… And… it's nearly 5:30 AM. - -' Sooooo… for all my hard work (finishing the chapter in… roughly two and a half hours), can I get some reviews please? Tis upsetting me to find loads more hits than reviews… pretty pretty please? M'tired and sad. Pretty pretty please? I'll love youuuu. Thank you for reading! And I'll thank you even more to reviewwwww! Until next time!**

**- checkmarks.**


	3. Track 3

A/N: Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed Track 2. I luff my reviewers: Mac, Takki, Shady and Essenity (I hope you got all your homework done, by the way) !

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. LORI! Aka… Kloudy Reignfall for finding me the lyrics to Nittle Grasper songs!

Track 3

"I love you!" Hiroshi suddenly blurted out.

Shuichi crawled off him as soon as the words reached his ears, expressive violet eyes widened with shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but the red-haired young man covered his mouth before anything came out. "Please. Just… let me have this. Just for tonight."

The pink-haired boy suddenly understood. He didn't want to believe it, but he understood all the same. His best friend was in love with him, and he couldn't return the feelings either. Oh dear god. The boy must've felt horrible every time he'd gone with a client.

In a twisted way, Hiro was another client, but so much more than that at the same time. Shuichi accepted his request, even if it would change things between them. Hopefully, the changes wouldn't be too bad. He gently removed the taller man's hand from his mouth, kissing him softly on the lips.

It wasn't like 'making out' or sex with his clients. They were just gentle kisses that never did go below the neck. Like… making love without really doing it. At the end of the night, Shuichi still felt horrible about not being able to return the feelings. Hiro would find somebody else, right?

For the night, they just slept in each others arms.

Hiroshi woke up to find Shuichi gone. Off to work again, most likely, he thought bitterly. He went off to his day job of selling jewelry. Thankfully, he had the afternoon shift. It wasn't so much fun as thieving was, but if Shu-chan didn't want him caught, he wouldn't do it. Besides, the job paid for their penthouse and the rest of their bills, which wasn't much, really.

Somewhere away from the apartment, the pink-haired young man was having sex with a client whose name he didn't care for. He just cared for satisfaction. More satisfaction brought in more money and by the end of whatever length of a session it was, hopefully the person who'd paid him was feeling better.

A few hours passed where he and the client just slept in the same bed, awkwardly enough. He was paid and allowed to leave, not that he had to stay in the first place.

With cash in his pocket, Shuichi walked off to the jewelry store where Hiro was currently working. "Hirooooooooooo! We have to go now! Two hours to get ready! Come onnn! Your shift is over! Pleaseeeeeeeee. I hate being late!" he couldn't stop whining, knowing his best friend would give in sometime.

The redhead rolled his eyes at the ball of energy that had stolen his heart. God only knows how he managed to do so. But really, when he wasn't whining, no matter how cute it was, Shuichi was really something else.

"Okay okay! Stop whining already! I'll go tell the boss that I'm leaving! Just… gyahhhhhh! Quit yanking on my clothes! I like this shirt!" He got a pout in return for his effort in pushing the chibified boy off of him, one that made him want to kiss his best friend again.

They got back to the apartment soon enough, returning to their own rooms to change. Hiro took a shorter time to get ready, dressing himself in a pair of dark blue jeans, slightly formfitting, but comfortable and a casual white button up, top three buttons left undone. He pulled on his black Converse sneakers to put the outfit together.

With a quick look in a full length mirror, he found himself good enough to eat. Since they were performing at one of the _most _exclusive bars in Japan, it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of confidence.

About an hour later, Shuichi came out of his room dressed in a pair of slightly tight pinstriped trousers and his own white dress shirt. Classy and classic with the black and white. He was wearing shoes that matched his best friend's. Covering his pink mop of hair was a pinstriped top hat. Hiro's breath was pretty much taken away. "Well! How do I look?"

"Like a girl," Hiro teased, regaining his usual personality.

"Meanie. But, really, how do I look?" Shindou needed an honest opinion. After all, he did have to look perfect for his first real gig. Scouts were bound to be at the famous bar and looks were bound to be more than half of the entertainment business.

"Gorgeous." _As usual. And out of my reach, _Hiro thought bitterly. He shook such thoughts out of his head quickly. He had a gig and being unhappy wouldn't help his performance. "So… what're we performing there, anyway?"

"Karaoke!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Everybody gets to hear your pretty voice. The one you wouldn't use during graduation so I had to sing all by myself! Selfish boy who won't share his talent with anybody."

"And you say I'm the meanie." Hiro crossed his arms, pouting as Shuichi had done earlier.

"Aww… Please don't be mad at me," Shuichi nearly begged, sad eyes looking up at the sexy guitarist. "I didn't mean to make you mad… You can still bring your guitar if you want and we'll sing covers to Nittle Grasper songs."

Nakano couldn't stay mad at the boy for long. Not for a small thing like this. "Oh fineeeeee. I'll sing! Let's go, before we're late. And we both know how much you hate that. No need to tell the people how angry you get."

The two of them got to the club just in time. Before they could fully settle into the bar scene, Yuki Eiri whirled Shuichi up from behind and landed a kiss on his lips. "I've been waiting to do that all day," he whispered huskily into his performer's ear.

Hiro seethed with envy from the side while his best friend whispered back into the blonde's ear. How dare he!

Mr. Shindou controlled his blush, licking the shell of Yuki-san's ear and whispering back, "Well then, you've waited this long, I think you can wait til the end of the show." He pried himself out of the ex-novelist's arms and jumped on stage with his fellow performer.

"Hello there! I'm Shuichi Shindou and the sexy redhead next to me is Hiroshi Nakano. We're also your entertainment for the night!" Shuichi announced into the microphone. Every customer quit whatever they were doing, just to stare at the two good-looking young man on the lit up stage. "DJ, y'wanna play Sleepless Beauty by Nittle Grasper for me?"

Without another word, the song started to play. The teens' voices fit in perfect harmony while Hiro played his guitar to the beat of the song, doing a solo near the end of the song where there were no lyrics.

Through the hour, all they'd played was Nittle Grasper songs, making them sound almost better than Ryuichi Sakuma himself. Thankfully, the popstar legend himself wasn't there to hear him. His ex-bandmate was though. Mr. Tohma Seguchi himself, as was his lovely scout, Sakano. (I don't know his full name.)

**T o . b e . c o n t i n u e d .**

**ANDDDDDD! Thank you all for reading! I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Pretty pretty please! I'd appreciate at leasttttttt 5 reviews before my next update 'cause the hit counting thing in one's stats tell me there's more than five people reading this. Pretty please:( Until next time! Whenever that may be…**

**- checkmarks.**


End file.
